Enterprises typically use software applications and application-related services in the execution of their businesses. In a client-server environment, a user operating a client may issue a request to execute a given action on one or more data elements provided by a server. Typically, the server cannot simply assume that the client is authorized to execute the requested action, and may validate the request. To determine the validity of the request, the server accesses a database and applies one or more rules to the data stored therein. This validation process is costly, at least in terms of time and resources.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient action validation.